The present invention relates generally to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a lock interface for a specially designed slot having predetermined dimensions.
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines which are usable by many. In particular, the development of desktop computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and desktop computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Desktop computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of desktop computers and similar equipment. Since desktop computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment.
Kensington Microware Limited, assignee of this application, currently provides a security system which is especially designed for use with particular Apple computers. Certain Apple computer components have slots and internal brackets designed to capture a specially designed tab inserted through the slot so that the tab is not removable. While this system is effective for particular types of Apple computers, it does not work for those Apple computer components and other computer brands which do not have the special designed slots and brackets.
It is undesirable to require a computer to have specially designed slots and internal capture brackets because the brackets occupy a significant amount of space in an item of equipment which is intended to be as space efficient as possible. Different items of Apple equipment require different sized slots, meaning that the security mechanism must provide a variety of different sized tabs. The tabs, once inserted, cannot be removed without damage to the equipment, meaning that the security system cannot be moved from one computer to the other. Even Apple computers with specially designed slots are typically used with peripheral equipment which does not have them, and, the Kensington system provides screws requiring a special screwdriver which replace the screws used to attach the existing communication cables, securing the peripheral equipment to the base computer by preventing unauthorized removal of the communication cables. This last aspect of the system has a drawback in that the peripheral equipment cannot be removed from the base computer without the special screwdriver, which can be lost or misplaced.
Other vendors provide security systems which are not required to interface directly with special slots and capture mechanisms as provided in certain Apple computers. For example, Secure-It, Inc., under the trademark "KABLIT", provides a variety of brackets attached to the computer component using existing mounting screws, i.e., screws which are already used to secure items of equipment within the cabinet. Typically, the bracket is apertured so that passage of the cable through the aperture prevents access to the mounting screw and thus prevents removal of the bracket from the equipment. A deficiency of this type of system is that it requires the removal of the existing mounting screw, which may cause some damage to the internal components of the computer. Suitable existing screws are not always available on certain peripherals for convenient attachment of the fastener. For this latter reason, KABLIT also provides glue-on disks which, unfortunately, are permanently secured to the equipment.
The theft of small but expensive equipment such as desktop computers is a growing problem. Existing devices are simply too inefficient or ineffective, or their application is too limited. As a result, the use of such security systems is rare, computer equipment is typically left unprotected, and it is all too often stolen.